Somewhere Only We Know
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: I thought that the Glee episode "Born This Way" was very much lacking Klaine. So, I thought I would write about what happened AFTER Blaine sang "Somewhere Only We Know" to Kurt. I got the name of the fanfic from the song title. I have such great fanfic-naming skills, don't I? LOL. Anyway, enjoy! :) P.S. THIS IS ONLY A ONE-SHOT AND NOTHING MORE.


"Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" Kurt had a wide grin covering his expression as he made his dramatic entrance at the top of the school's stairs outside. Every member of the glee club gasped and a few ran to meet their friend and engulf him in a hug. Kurt couldn't wipe the smile off of his face if he tried. "I missed you all so much. Let's get ready for Nationals!"

"We missed you, too!" Mercedes exclaimed. "But before you say another word, there's someone here who wants to see you." Kurt looked confused until Mercedes spun him around and he saw Blaine and the Warblers walking towards them. He smiled as he looked at the boy he loved, wondering what he was doing here.

"Dalton's going to miss you, Kurt," Blaine began, tears already threatening to fall. "You were a great addition to the Warblers. And I'll still get to see you on the weekends and after school, but these guys won't. This is our little farewell to you." Blaine nodded at the boys behind him and they began harmonizing perfectly to the song. Kurt listened carefully and covered his mouth with his hand—he definitely knew his song. It actually happened to be one of his favorite songs and it seemed to fit perfectly.

_I walked across and empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh, simple thing_

_Where have you gone? _

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_You're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Blaine began walking closer to Kurt and all the taller boy could do was look at him in awe. He wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. He really was the sweetest.

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

The words were filled with so much love and passion and Kurt had to refrain from kissing the beautiful boy right then and there. But there were too many people in the school courtyard and he just couldn't risk it. Besides, it really wasn't so bad to just listen to Blaine's smooth and sweet singing. Kurt still had a hard time processing that all of this was for him. He loved Blaine so much and now he was singing a song for him. He had the best boyfriend in the world. Yes, Blaine was his boyfriend now. He could definitely get used to that.

Blaine finished the song and slowly he approached Kurt. They both had tears in their eyes, but neither boy really cared. The moment was just so perfect and, without warning, Kurt threw his arms around the hazel-eyed boy's neck and whispered in his ear, "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Blaine smiled and rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back a few times. "I miss you so much already. I'm going to miss seeing your face every day at school."

"I miss you, too." Kurt smiled and chanced a light kiss on Blaine's cheek. They were both pleased to see that no one seemed to turn their heads at the action. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

Blaine smiled warmly and nodded. He wondered if Kurt understood how he made Blaine feel butterflies in his stomach with every simple thing he did; the way he looked at him with so much love in his eyes, the way he said his name, the way he smiled—especially when that smile was caused by Blaine. As Kurt left to go to his next class, Blaine watched him go and he thought of ways to show Kurt just how much he meant to him. He still couldn't believe that it had taken him so long to realize just how amazing Kurt really was. They had only been together for a few weeks now and they were still in the honeymoon phase in many ways. Blaine was perfectly okay with that if he and Kurt could stay like that—being so lovey-dovey all the time; sharing small, sweet kisses; just being happy and care-free in general; it was all so amazing and Blaine mentally slapped himself for waiting so long and missing out on all of that greatness. If only he hadn't been so blind; he could have been sharing all of these things with Kurt from the start.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Wes asked as he put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine smiled and shook his head to clear away the dizziness.

"I'm more than alright. I just miss him is all," Blaine said a little dreamily. The Warbler boys didn't fail to catch on to the way his eyes lit up when he saw Kurt. They had seen it from the beginning, and they were all so relieved that Blaine finally opened his eyes and realized what he was missing.

"Blaine, you're daydreaming again," Jeff teased.

He shook his head, but he couldn't hide the smile. "So?" They all laughed.

"So… it's cute, Blaine. I still can't believe how in love you are with him. It's a little nauseating actually." David pretended to be grossed out but they all knew that he was just ecstatic.

"Oh, shush, David. You know you love it. You're terrible at hiding your excitement and I can read you like a book," Wes said.

David pouted. "You guys are mean. Anyway, as I was saying, I am happy for you—both of you. It's nauseating, but it's also very sweet. I can't believe you never caught on to the way he looked at you all that time. You've always been so oblivious, especially when it comes to boys falling for you." Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, I know I have. But at least I came to my senses eventually. And it is so worth the wait. I hope he feels the same way."

"Blaine, are you insane?" Nick asked with an incredulous laugh. "That boy is crazy for you. We all saw it. We still see it. He would have waited a lifetime for you, I'm sure. It is a relief that you finally pulled yourself together, though. As sickeningly cute as you two are, it was pure torture for all of us to watch him pining over you and you being completely blind. Anyway! Let's go get some coffee or something! Enough of the heavy stuff, I say. Also, I only had two hours of sleep last night and a caffeine boost is just what I need."

They all laughed and agreed with their friend. "You're absolutely right," Jeff said, nudging the boy's shoulder and smiling at him. "To the Lima Bean!" And that's exactly where they went.

…

"Kurt, that was so sweet! You are so lucky; Blaine is a total sweetheart!" Mercedes gushed and Kurt just smiled at his friend.

"Hummel's totally gonna get some—"

"Santana! Not the time, nor the place," Kurt said, blushing, and the other girls agreed.

"Fine, I'm just calling it how I see it. But in all serious, Kurt, that boy is crazy for you. And he is totally hot. You have my approval," Santana smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Santana, but I really don't need anyone's approval if I want to be with Blaine. He makes me happy and I'm really glad for the support from all of you."

"Kurt, I'm happy for you—I honestly am—but he is still competition," Rachel said sternly and Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming. "Just think about it, Kurt. He's a Warbler—"

"And I used to be a Warbler, too, Rachel. That didn't stop you from supposedly wanting to be my best friend all of a sudden. Can we just put aside the thought of any and all competition for a moment and be unbiased about the situation? Blaine makes me happy. He isn't using me, he wouldn't do that. We don't even talk about competition, seeing as there is so much more to talk about now that we're finally an official couple. So you can put your worrying aside, Rachel, and just be happy for me—because you said you are, but it's hard to believe that if you keep throwing this in my face. Yes, he is a Warbler. But he is my boyfriend and you will treat him as nothing less. Do you understand me?" Rachel looked at him and her mouth gaped. She finally closed her mouth and nodded to show Kurt she did understand. "Good," he smiled. "Now, I have to go. I'll see you ladies later." And with that, he left the choir room and sent a text to Blaine. He knew exactly what to do right now and it just seemed so fitting considering what song Blaine had just sung for him.

_Hey, cutie. Meet me at our spot in 15 minutes? –Kurt_

He smiled when he receive almost an immediate reply. This boy never seized to amaze him with his politeness and dapperness. He never kept Kurt waiting.

_Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can get away from these hooligans whom I call I my friends. Anyway, yes, I'll see you soon, beautiful. –Blaine_

Kurt laughed and blushed at the same time. He knew that his boyfriend was referring to the Warblers. He blushed because of the very last word. Did Blaine really just call him beautiful? That was new; he liked it, though.

_I can't wait! :-* xoxo –Kurt_

_You're adorable. See you soon. –Blaine_

Once again, Kurt blushed. He texted 'okay' and rushed to his car to drive to their spot. He really didn't want to be late, but would it seem desperate if he arrived too early? He decided he didn't care. He got to the spot just minutes later. It wasn't very far from his home, but it was resolute and he liked that because it meant he could be alone with Blaine. Something was bothering him, and he needed to talk to Blaine about it. It was nothing bad, he hoped, but he did need to get it off his chest. And what better time to talk about it than now?

A few minutes later, Blaine arrived and smiled when he saw Kurt sitting down on a blanket by the small creek. He walked up behind him and kissed the top of his head, startling Kurt a bit. Kurt jumped but relaxed when he realized who it was. "Hey, you," Kurt said with a smile.

"Hi. So, why'd you ask to meet here?" Blaine sat down next to his boyfriend and smiled at him.

"I need to talk to you about something…" Kurt trailed off, trying to think of how to say this.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt shook his head and didn't meet Blaine's eyes. "Kurt, what is it? You're kind of scaring me, to be honest."

Kurt looked up and touched Blaine's cheek gently. "It's nothing bad. I promise. It's about the song you sang." Blaine smiled softly, relaxing a bit. The usual break up always starts with 'I need to talk to you about something,' or something along those lines. But Kurt promised it wasn't something bad, and he trusted him, so he relaxed.

"Okay. So, what's this about? We haven't been here in a while. It's so peaceful." Blaine smiled and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. He didn't want to move. He felt so happy and the moment was too perfect. Was it possible for something to be _too _perfect?

"The song… it was beautiful, as are all of the songs you sing. I'm honestly touched that you would do that for me. But there were a few words in the chorus that have been biting at me. You sang, 'This could be the end of everything.' I needed to let you know that, just because I'm going back to McKinley, it doesn't mean we're done. We never will be. I never want to lose you. I waited so long to finally have you all to myself, and now I'm never letting you go." Blaine smiled and sat up to look at his boyfriend as he spoke. "And the fact that I'm changing schools is definitely not the end of us. As long as I can control it, nothing will be the end of us." Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt. He realized that, yes, he really did love Kurt. But was it too soon to be throwing the big 'L' word out there? Oh well, he would wait. Kurt was worth the wait.

"I adore you so much, Kurt. That sentence was really just part of the song. What I was really focusing on was the overall message that said that we should just talk and be together and go somewhere only we know. And that's exactly what we just did. In fact, I didn't realize the irony of that until now." Kurt laughed.

"You're rambling, Blaine," he pointed out.

"Sorry…" Blaine smiled.

"It's fine. It's very cute actually." He paused for a moment. "C-Can you kiss me?" he asked nervously.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Of course I will. You don't need to ask, you know." Blaine smiled and leaned in towards Kurt to press his lips softly against the older boy's. It felt so amazing, Blaine thought. Ever since their first kiss, he couldn't forget about how sweet Kurt's lips tasted and how perfect it felt kissing him. Kurt was the first to pull away.

"Y-You take my breath away…" Kurt whispered softly and reached up to touch Blaine's cheek with his hand that was shaking slightly. "I still can't believe you're mine."

Blaine touched Kurt's hand where it was placed gently on his face and smiled sweetly at the boy in front of him. "You should believe it, because it will always be true from now on. I know I took a long time to realize my feelings for you, but I'm here now and that's what matters. I really hope you forgive me for putting you through everything before…"

"Blaine, stop," Kurt said, touching Blaine's lips with his finger to cut him off. "I don't blame you. Like you said, you're here now and neither of us is going anywhere. Let's just try to move forward and be happy with our lives together as of now, shall we?" Kurt smiled and scooted closer to the dark-haired boy whom he loved so much. "You're perfect in my eyes and you should see that."

Blaine was speechless and Kurt didn't fail to notice. It warmed his heart that he was the reason for Blaine being speechless, but he decided he also didn't like not hearing Blaine's voice. "Blaine? Say something…"

"Sorry…" he began. "I completely agree. We should move past this and be happy together. Honestly, I'm loving this honeymoon phase we're in at the moment. No insane drama or threats of breaking up. We haven't even had a single fight since we got together. It's perfect."

"It's beyond perfect, Blaine." He rested his head on Blaine's chest and they cuddled on the blanket for hours, just talking lightly and sharing sweet, gentle kisses occasionally. As they both so delicately put it—and they could easily agree on this—it was perfect.


End file.
